ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 (Fanon Version)
Toy Story 4 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated romantic comedy film, and the third sequel to Toy Story. The film is set to be directed by Josh Cooley. It is set to be released in theaters and 3D on June 21, 2019. The film was officially announced by Walt Disney CEO Bob Iger during a meeting for investors on November 6, 2014."Toy Story Four A Go". blog.bcdb.com, November 7, 2014 Premise Woody has always been confident about his place in the world and that his priority is taking care of his kid, whether that is Andy or Bonnie. But when Bonnie adds a reluctant new toy called "Forky" to her room, a road trip adventure alongside old and new friends will show Woody how big the world can be for a toy. Along the way Woody is reunited with an unexpected old friend. Synopsis Woody and the rest of the toys are back for an all-new adventure in Toy Story 4, welcoming new friends to Bonnie's room, including a reluctant new toy called Forky. "Like most people, I assumed that Toy Story 3 was the end of the story", said director Josh Cooley. "And it was the end of Woody's story with Andy. But just like in life, every ending is a new beginning. Woody now being in a new room, with new toys, and a new kid, was something we have never seen before. The questions of what that would be like became the beginning of an entertaining story worth exploring." But Forky insists that he is NOT a toy! An actual spork-turned-craft-project, Forky is pretty sure that he doesn't belong in Bonnie's room. Unfortunately, every time he tries to get away, someone yanks him back into an adventure he'd rather skip. "The world of Toy Story is built upon the idea that everything in the world has a purpose", said Cooley. "A toy's purpose is to be there for its child. But what about toys that are made out of other objects? Forky is a toy that Bonnie made out of a disposable spork, so he's facing a crisis. He wants to fulfill his purpose as a spork, but now has a new toy purpose thrust upon him." Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Patricia Arquette as Senorita Cactus *Tony Hale as Forky *Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky *Jordan Peele as Bunny *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom Development Lee Unkrich has said in many interviews that Pixar currently does not have any plans to make a Toy Story 4, and that the purpose of Toy Story 3 was to bring the story of the toys and their relationship with Andy to a phenomenal end. He thinks it's great that people want to see another Toy Story film, but Pixar will for now focus on other stories. He has said however that Pixar will try to find various ways to keep the characters alive, as seen in the Toy Story Toons series and Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot that there may be a Toy Story 4 in the future, but they don't have any plans for it right now. In July 2010, Tim Allen has signed on to reprise his role for a fourth feature-length film, but this does not necessarily mean that a Toy Story 4 is in development. It can easily be just in case they ever thought of a good idea for a fourth film that they would have the voice of Buzz on board. It does show, however, that Disney and Pixar were toying with the idea of another Toy Story film. Tom Hanks who will supposed to turn 62 when Toy Story 4 releases has also signed on to reprise his role in case they make Toy Story 4. In June 2011, Tom Hanks said in an interview that "I think they're working on it right now." However, John Lasseter says, "We haven't announced anything, so I can't really talk about it." In February 2013, several sites reported that a Toy Story 4 was in production with a release date in 2015. Some sites claimed that Disney and Pixar had confirmed Toy Story 4, but Disney has since denied these rumors saying "Nothing is official". In the most recent Muppet movie, Muppets Most Wanted, Gonzo mentions (during the "We're Doing a Sequel" number) that Disney is waiting for Tom Hanks to be available so they can make a Toy Story 4. Despite Don Rickles passing in 2017, it has been officially confirmed that he will reprise is role as Mr. Potato Head using pieces of dialogue that Rickles had previously recorded as in the movie, provided that his estate game permission for the film to do so. Release International premieres *June 26, 2019 (Spain) Gallery Videos Toy Story 4 Official Teaser Trailer Toy Story 4 Teaser Trailer Reaction Toy Story 4 Official Trailer TOY STORY 4 NEW Trailer - Freedom Official Disney Pixar UK Toy Story 4 Official Trailer 2 Toy Story "Meet Forky" Clip Trivia *Lotso was seen on stage at the 2015 D23 expo to promote Toy Story 4. Whether or not he will appear in the fourth film currently remains a mystery. *This will be the first Toy Story film to be shot in the 2.40:1 aspect ratio, unlike the first three Toy Story films which were produced in 1.85:1. *''Toy Story 4'' is the first time a Pixar franchise has become a tetralogy. *This is the first Pixar film to be streaming on Disney+. References External links * * de:Toy Story 4